<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3am Kisses by Icka M Chif (mischif)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067219">3am Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif'>Icka M Chif (mischif)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three am in St. Canard, and fire escape across the alley there is a mysterious masked duck kissing someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3am Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536988">Love tolls to build a home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun">toddykun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had a really, really bad day. So have some fluff. Thanks to my favourite insomniac for letting me use their name, since they were the first person I thought of who would be awake at 3am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really? Here? <i>Now?</i>" </p><p>Arin froze at the nasally voice echoing out of the alley. It was three am, which usually meant that the alley below their apartment window was empty, and not filled with a nasally sarcastically affectionate drawl. </p><p>A second voice made an affirmative sound, and Arin leaned out the open window they were sitting in. It was a long way down to the alley floor several stories below, but fresh breeze and the ambient sounds of a sleeping St. Canard were worth the risk. </p><p>Anything to get their brain to slow down enough so they might finally be able to get some sleep tonight. Insomnia was a <b>bitch</b>. </p><p>There were two ducks on the fire escape across the alley. One was large and mostly obscured by the shadows. The other was hidden by a wide-brim hat and a cape...</p><p>Wait. A cape.</p><p>There was only one duck they knew that wore a cape in St. Canard. The city’s self-proclaimed masked hero, Darkwing Duck. </p><p>"We're in costume." Darkwing said, somehow sounding annoyed and amused at the same time. The way the shadows gripped his suit, it wasn't hard to see why all of St. Canard's underbelly was living in fear of him. </p><p>Arin fumbled with their phone, switching it over to camera mode. No one was going to believe that they’d seen Darkwing Duck without some sort of photographic evidence. They got the camera up and hastily took a picture, grateful they kept the phone on silent out of habit. </p><p>Right as Darkwing took the hat off his head to lean up and kiss his partner. </p><p>It took a lot of willpower not to squeak and drop their phone. They fumbled with it, trying to hold on and take pictures at the same time, before leaning back into the shadows of their own dark house. </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>The two broke the kiss and grinned at each other in a way that could only be described as <i>sappy</i>.</p><p>"If one is going up the stairs, they must pay the toll." Darkwing’s partner declared, sounding utterly smitten. "Thems the rules." </p><p>"The rules, huh?" Darkwing put his hat back on, the grin evident in his face. "For every superhero, or am I just the lucky one?" </p><p>"Well, I don't see any other superheroes around." The large partner shrugged, showing off a set of extremely broad shoulders. "And you don't see me kissing Gizmoduck, do you?" </p><p>"Gizmoduck still calls his mother after every battle." Darkwing snarked, just a touch of mocking menace in his tone. The masked mallard paused, looking contemplative. "Granted, after having met Gizmo's mother, I don't blame him in the least. That is one very formidable woman." </p><p>"Seriously." Darkwing's partner nodded, sounding impressed, and Arin suddenly wondered about what kind of person could raise <i>Gizmoduck</i>. They’d never thought about superheroes having families before, but logically heroes had to come from somewhere. </p><p>"Come on, Partner." Darkwing motioned towards the rooftops. "I think it's safe to say it's a quiet night on the streets of St. Canard. Whaddya say to heading home a little early?"</p><p>"Hey, maybe we could get a spar or two in, we haven't done that in <i>ages</i>." The partner agreed, turning and heading up the fire escape. "We could even throw toys all over the mat and try to avoid throwing each other into them, like the first time we fought." </p><p>"You big romantic." Darkwing said fondly. Arin scooted off the window ledge and back into their house, hiding behind the wall so the heroes wouldn't spot them. "I'd never met anyone who could keep up with me like that before." </p><p>"Me neither." The masked mallard’s partner sounded nostalgic. "It was fun too."</p><p>"It really was." Darkwing agreed. "Best two out of three?" </p><p>"Three out of five if we have time." </p><p>Arin peered around the wall, back through the window to find they were now above them, heading towards the rooftops. Darkwing’s response was too distant to hear, but his partner's answering laugh was soft and mellow. </p><p>Arin waited a moment longer, until the heroes climbed up onto the roof, followed by the sound of a plane taking off and flying away. Only then, did they pull out their phone again and check the photo library. </p><p>There were a couple of blurry shots, and one that was clearly their thumb, but there at the beginning, was a clear photo of Darkwing sweetly kissing his partner, looking sappily and in love in a way that was rare to see outside of movies. </p><p>And yet, there he was, St Canard's tough as nails guardian, kissing someone he clearly loved in the shadows. </p><p>Even with proof, no one would ever believe them. </p><p>Arin stared at the picture for a long moment, then turned off the phone and walked back to bed. Sleep was still probably going to be illusive, but at least now they had something interesting to think about at 3 am in the morning.  </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>